


Angel of Death

by Alpha101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Innocent Harry, Innocent Niall, M/M, Other, Vampire Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha101/pseuds/Alpha101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is in a Car accident and death brings him back to life but can a second life come with consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Death

      Introduction Never drink and drive and expect nothing to haunt you. Niall didnt know that and drinking costed his life,or did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like im bad at writing.


End file.
